Mihael's Secret
by DA-FUMA
Summary: Matt fall in love with Mello. Can Matt get Mello to love him back and what is Mello hiding? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Da here

Okay I wasn't sure how to start this one but oh well here we go.

Mihael's Secret

Matt's pov

* * *

Everyday I hear people calling Mello a girl and to be honest I thought he was at 1st. I mean who wouldn't he's a freaking goddess in leather. A goddess in tight leather pants that just hang on her hips and the soft beautiful long blonde hair that frames her face perfectly… Did I say goddess??? I mean angel, yeah that's right. His like an angel, yeeaaahhhh….

It's a fact that Mello is the most beautiful here, well according to the girls' poll they did and the sad part is that Mello wasn't even an option and like everyone voted for him. I didn't of course since he was right here with me. Yup no matter how beautiful he is this rose has its thorns. And people avoid him because of it. I don't see what the big deal is; I mean I only was sent to the hospital 86… no wait 87 times before we became friends.  
Friends, that one word sends shivers down my spine every time and makes my heart ache. I don't what to be his friend, no. My mind and hormones have sent me to a different path. A more sinful path; where lust, need, and desire rule. I have fallen head 1st into love. And I remember that day like it was yesterday, maybe because it's been hunting me in my dreams every night…

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I just thought this was a good stopping point. I really want to continue this one but I'd feel stupid if no one is interested in it. So I'll start on the 2nd chapter now and hopefully some people read this and would like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Since it's my birthday I decided to write a chapter for all my stories

I've never seen Mello so excited before. It was an important day for all of L's successors because this was the day L, the L, L himself was coming to see us. The other kids didn't know about his coming and we like it like that.

It was almost time to met L and Roger had us three lined up in order. It didn't care about meeting L I just want to back to mine and Mello's room and beat Innoruuk in Champions of Norrath.

The door opened and out step a weird looking man with shaggy black hair and dark rings under his eyes. He was out to speck when a voice from be hide us called out.

"Hey Mello! When you're gone playing man, I'll show you what a real male is while I'm pounding you into the sheets!" I can't believe that idiot just said that and in front of L not that he knows. Mello turned at the boy throwing daggers with his glaze but there was something else in his eyes… sadness. I noticed L was about to say something but decided against it and chewed on his thumb thinking.

I felt sorry for Mel. I mean it was probably embarrassing to be called a girl in front of your idol. I reach my hand out to comfort him but he ran always. And without thinking I fallowed. I didn't care if L's here, Mel's my friend and I'll for sure be there for him.

I was surprise to see our door close as the kid from before kept running down the hall. I'm not as in shaped as Mello so by the time I got to the door it was locked.

I pulled out my key and quietly entered, I don't know why I did just seem like a good idea at the time. My heart sunk at the sight in front of me. There Mello was on his bed lying on his stomach crying. I didn't know what to do so I let instinct take control. I walked up to him carefully. His cries got louder as I sat down on his bed. Tears started to form in my eyes as well. It killed me to see Mello like this, so I reached out and pulled him into my embrace. He tried to shove me away but in was halfheartedly. When I tighten my hug he started hugging me back. I know that we'll never mention what happen that day and I was okay with that. We stayed like that for some time Mello crying on my shoulder as I hugged him while rubbing his back to calm him down. I know right then and there that I have fallen in love with Mello.


End file.
